micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:MUSC
Sterling Sterling would like to join. --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 20:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Federal Union States Can we post here quickly as email is bugging up, Countries Name; ''' Federation of Prometheus Empire of Caesar Empire of Zeus Empire of Thor Kingdom of Transit Republic of Jibbon Manion Free Australia Blogsland Blogsville Woronora Principality Surfer's Dunnes '''Leaders Name; Various, Secretary of Foreign Affairs James Skinner will represent Reason for Joining; We currently run some organisations for Micronational tennis, Pocket (Pool cricket), handball (Australia), surfing and some minor sports played in our nations. We are open to join you merging are groups and will assist as we can in establishing your organisation. Iego's Membership Iego would like to join the MUSC. IegoGov 00:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Next Events May I ask when the next MUSC event(s) will take place? Kyng Fyrst 14:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) MFA Merger and possible new sport I think enough time has passed to assume voting by the MFA has closed and voted in favour of the merge. Also, how would people feel about me introducing a brand new created sport into the mix? Joe Foxon 07:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Proposed merger I know you don't want to have Micronational Olympics, but perhaps you could look into a merger with the Micronational Olympic Committee? Secundomia 18:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see the Intermicronational Olympic Games merge with the MUSC. Imagine the publicity!!!!!! I hope I'm not a bother... Talk Talk Talk Who are you??André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 09:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I was just wondering the same thing. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 22:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) New sport I would like to propose Footby be added to the list of sports. It is a brand new sport that I invented by myself, that is actually quite good. It is a ball sport with up to 6 players a side (6 for international competitions) and no goalkeeper. The rules can be found here. Joe Foxon 14:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Micronational Movie Awards Hello to everyone reading, The Micronational Movie Awards have been EDITED!! We are now only nominating Micronational Movies under the following categories: Best Film Thallmann Island, Vikesland/Molossia naval mission. by Vikesland Kickassia by Nostalgia Critic Best Actor Best Actress Best Effects Best Script Nominations are closing on the 10th November 2010 (Giving people time to create movies) and the awards will be voted on by the Micronational Public. Results are then going to be announced on 28th December 2010. I hope the newest edits help everyone to send in films for this event and I hope the first ever event put on by the MUSC is enjoyed by all. Samana Cay Samana Cay would like to join the MUSC. Sumpland 20:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The section '2010 MicroSculpture' has been deleted due to lack of interest. Tom Turner 18:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Secundomia As Director of Secundomian Sport, I ask if we can join the MUSC. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) USLSSR We'd like to join in on the sporting side of things :) Vitcash 20:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Running of the MUSC I no Tom Turner is incharge of the MUSC, but have you ever thought about an election to find a Vice Secetary General to help him out? The position would be Vice-Chairman. And I think it is a possibility for our future. I would suggest that You and Kyng Fyrst both run as well as anybody else interested. Hmmm I'd love to why not, I've come up with some ideas and I suppose I could be a candidate. By the way, how's the website coming along? -Ken H FIMA Go to the FIMA wiki. It's all about soccer so sing up now!